


Accidental Presidential Elections

by Liliace



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (But couldn't do it without Pepper), F/M, Gen, Humor, Rhodey For President, The power of friendship, Tony and Rhodey get shit done, What do you mean a president can't be a superhero?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliace/pseuds/Liliace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What about you then, Colonel? Interested in conquering the world, having people bow down to you, servants following your every whim?" Tony asked mock-seriously.</p><p>"Can't imagine anything more pleasant," Rhodey deadpanned.</p><p>Tony chuckled. "How about we start with just America then? Should mean less paperwork than the entire world," he said teasingly.</p><p>***</p><p>Or, how a joke becomes reality, Rhodey becomes the president of the United States of America, and overall, not much changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Presidential Elections

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this http://liliace.tumblr.com/post/131106760026/ post and the comments on it.
> 
> This is slightly cracky, not meant to be taken seriously (though Rhodey would make an awesome president). Feedback is always welcome!

It started out as a joke.

Many things did, in Tony Stark's life, so it shouldn't be too big of a surprise. Nevertheless, Tony felt that this was the greatest prank-turned-not-so-prank ever.

***

"I could rule the world, you know," Tony commented lightly.

It was one of the few times he and Pepper and Rhodey had gathered together just to hang out, and they were relaxing in Tony's living room sipping their drinks.

"You wouldn't last a day with all the paperwork," Pepper said, rolling her eyes.

"That's why I'd have you to help me," Tony grinned back. At Pepper's unimpressed look, he hastened to add, "I mean, by my side. We'd rule the world together. Joint dictators. King and queen. You get the idea."

Rhodey made a mock-affronted noise. "And where do I fit in all this?"

"You'd be our security guard," Tony said. "Though I'd probably want to take the Iron Man suit for a spin occasionally, and beating up bad guys is surprisingly relaxing, so maybe not."

"You would be in charge of the military and battle strategies," Pepper stated, as if it was completely obvious.

Tony's grin widened and he leant against her, loving every moment of their shared camaradie and jokes.

"I'd find this funnier if I didn't know you were perfectly capable of doing it," Rhodey commented to Tony, who just winked at him.

"As much as it pains me to say it, Tony might actually do a good job of it," Pepper said. "Better than most current leaders, anyway."

Tony smirked knowingly. "With you by my side, you mean."

"Obviously," Pepper rolled her eyes. "Alone, you'd be a complete disaster."

"You could conquer the world for Pepper, and have just her ruling it," Rhodey said. "That might actually work out rather well."

"Oh no, I have no interest in ruling anyone. Do you have any idea how much paperwork I have to deal with just being the CEO of Stark Industries?" Pepper shuddered theatrically, earning a bark of laughter from both Tony and Rhodey.

"What about you then, Colonel? Interested in conquering the world, having people bow down to you, servants following your every whim?" Tony asked mock-seriously.

"Can't imagine anything more pleasant," Rhodey deadpanned.

Tony chuckled. "How about we start with just America then? Should mean less paperwork than the entire world," he said teasingly.

"Sure, sign me right up," Rhodey said sarcastically.

After that, they switched the topic of conversation, but not before a mischievous smirk bloomed across Tony's face.

***

"What the hell is this?" Rhodey asked, barging into Tony's workshop in full War Machine gear.

"What's what?" Tony asked innocently.

Rhodey stepped out of the suit and pulled a piece of paper – a newspaper article – from his pockets.

"This," Rhodey demanded, brandishing the page in Tony's face.

Squinting at it, Tony grinned when he realized what it was. "Oh, that. You said I could sign you up, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean it, which you very well knew!" Rhodey exclaimed, equally exasperated and irritated. "I have no interest in actually becoming president."

"Relax, it's not like you would get chosen anyway," Tony said with an eye roll.

Suddenly, Rhodey's eyes narrowed even more.

"And you would know that how?" he asked. Before Tony had a chance to answer, he continued thoughtfully. "I would need backing from a party before anyone would take me seriously. But I imagine at least one would be interested in supporting War Machine, best friend of Tony Stark."

Tony blinked at him in shock. He hadn't actually thought Rhodey would go for it. But then again, it hadn't always been him coming up with crazy ideas; Rhodey definitely had started his fair share of their insane plans and plots.

People always assumed that Tony had corrupted Rhodey, but Tony figured it was more of a symbiotic relationship.

"I'll throw some money for advertising, and we'll see what pops up," Tony shrugged, and shared a grin with Rhodey.

***

"You made Rhodey a presidential candidate?" Pepper asked exasperatedly.

Tony grinned at her. "I know, isn't it great?"

"Not the word I would use," Pepper sighed, pinching the bridge between her eyebrows. "But better him than you, I suppose."

"Hey!" Tony cried out in mock-offense, though his grin remained unaffected.

***

"Didn't know you were interested in politics," Clint commented after one mission. At Tony's raised eyebrow, he clarified. "Saw the advertisement for Rhodes. 'A man who acts', was it?"

Tony nodded. "Great slogan, isn't it? And I'm not really, just figured being friends with the president couldn't hurt."

Natasha's lips quirked, while Steve sighed and Bruce smiled indulgently.

***

"They want me to hold a debate with some other candidate," Rhodey told Tony over the phone. "This is all your fault."

"Hey, it was your idea to get the Green Party involved," Tony protested. "So just suck it up and deal with it. Not like public speaking is anything foreign to you."

There was a sigh before the call disconnected. Tony grinned to himself.

***

"He's insane," Rhodey said, his voice portraying his incredulousness quite well. "That, or a complete asshole."

"I'm sorry to tell you, honeybear, but most politicians are," Tony said absentmindedly, holding the phone to his ear while making his way to the living room.

"I can't believe he thinks people would actually vote for him," Rhodey exclaimed. "Worse, I can't believe that people actually do!"

"People are idiots," Tony stated. "Thought you'd have lost your faith in humanity – especially Americans – some time ago."

Rhodey made a frustrated noise before continuing ranting, Tony listening with half an ear and making the occasional supportive comment or noise.

***

"Did you see that press conference?" Pepper asked as Tony climbed to bed. "I don't understand why so many people support her."

"People love bullshit, Peps," Tony said. "And politicians are better at it than most."

Pepper sighed. "At this rate, I'm seriously going to vote for Rhodey."

"You won't be alone in that," Tony commented before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

***

"They agreed with that racist," Rhodey said. "He said that the police officers are just doing god's work, and people agreed with him."

Tony made a disgusted noise. "They're all idiots."

"How could anyone think that killing a kid is 'god's work', or even that god somehow justifies something so completely morally repulsive?" Rhodey asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, honeybear, I don't know," Tony answered anyway. "Then again, I don't get why anyone agrees with those sexist pigs, either."

"Politics and people suck," Rhodey stated.

***

"I need your PR Department to make another ad. A serious one, with a good and appealing message. No jokes," Rhodey said, barging into Tony's workshop.

Tony blinked before raising his eyebrows slightly. "No jokes?"

Knowing what Tony was really asking, Rhodey nodded. "No jokes."

***

"So, Pepper and I are going to vote for Rhodey," Tony said once the debrief had finished. "It would mean very much to him if you'd support him as well."

"I'm not going to waste my vote on a joke, Tony," Bruce sighed, Steve nodding in agreement.

"No jokes, Brucie," Tony stated.

The others exchanged glances, but didn't say anything more. Regardless, Tony was rather sure that Rhodey had their support as well.

***

"What made you choose to run for president?" the interviewer asked. "Politics is a big change from the military."

"Politics have always been intertwined with my job," Rhodey said with complete seriousness. "I joined the army because I wanted to protect our people; I became War Machine for the same reason. Now I want to help people."

Pepper nodded at the television screen approvingly. She and Rhodey had planned the interview; they both had experience with the media, and not only because of Tony's antics.

"And how do you respond to the accusations that you're only being used as a puppet by the Stark Industries, or Mr. Stark himself?"

"Tony is my best friend, and he's funding my campaign because I asked him to. Stark Industries has nothing to do with it; Tony's not even the CEO anymore. In any case, Tony is supporting me because he knows this is important to me, not because he has an ulterior motive. And he knows fully well that I would never misuse my power."

Tony barked out a laugh. White lies mixed with truths; Rhodey was learning the way of the politicians.

***

"Only a week to the election," Tony commented. "Are you nervous?"

"Not at all," Rhodey rolled his eyes. "And even if I was, I wouldn't admit it to you – lord knows you'd never let me live it down."

"Too true, platypus, too true," Tony grinned.

***

"I voted for Rhodes," Clint said during teamwork training.

"Me too," Bruce admitted, Steve making a similar statement.

Natasha didn't say anything, but she glanced at Tony with a small smile and Tony figured that that was her agreeing with them.

***

"I don't think I've ever been this nervous during an election," Pepper said, staring at the television intently. It was showing a news program that was counting the numbers.

"Have you no faith in me – and Rhodey, of course?" Tony asked, mock-hurt, but didn't move his eyes away from the screen. His glass of whiskey stood untouched, and it wasn't Pepper who had initiated their hand-holding.

***

"So, how does it feel?" Tony asked, casually strolling into the office. "Being the president of one of the most important countries in the world?"

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "Less stressful than looking after you."

"Hey!" Tony complained, but continued grinning.

Pepper sighed from behind him and stepped up with a smile. "Congratulations, Rhodey. You earned this."

"Thank you, Pepper," Rhodey smiled back at her.

"Yeah yeah, well done, platypus," Tony said dismissively. "So, are aliens real?"

Rhodey laughed, sharing a fond look with Pepper.

***

"So, is it just me or is there something wrong with this picture?" Tony asked dryly.

Rhodey snorted over the coms. "I wonder."

"I mean, isn't the president supposed to stay safely behind walls and doors with the Secret Service, not fly around beating up bad guys?" Tony continued as if Rhodey hadn't said anything.

"You wouldn't last a week without me there to pull your ass out of the fire," Rhodey deadpanned.

Tony felt mildly offended. He had Pepper to look after him as well, and she could manage it just fine.

***

"Guess what the army tried today," Tony said cheerfully when Rhodey picked up.

"Though I have many awesome powers, being psychic isn't one of them," Rhodey said dryly.

Tony barked out a laugh. "They wanted me to give a suit to someone else. Apparently it's not safe for a president to play superhero."

"Bastards," Rhodey said; with an accompanying eye roll, Tony imagined.

"Don't worry, your superhero status is safe," Tony grinned. "As if I would let anyone else play with my toys."

"Your trust humbles me," Rhodey deadpanned, though his tone was slightly fond.

***

"You'll never guess what the military tried today," Rhodey said in an imitation of what Tony had said just a few days ago.

Tony pretended to think about it for a moment. "Get you to give them your suit?"

"Got it in one. And when I told them it was customized for me, they said that they had some upstart mechanic who could take a look at it." This time there definitely was an eye roll.

"They didn't learn anything from the Hammer fiasco, huh?" Tony asked with an unamused quirk of his lips.

***

"Sir, I don't know if–" Hill broke off at Rhodey's raised eyebrows, but then continued on stubbornly. "I don't think it's appropriate for the president to be risking his life like this, sir."

"He was a superhero before he was a president," Tony commented as he walked past. "Let him do his thing."

"What he said," Rhodey nodded after Tony.

***

"What's 'Code Stark'?" Tony asked one of the Secret Service guys as he and Rhodey landed on the backyard of the White House. "I heard you say that when I hacked your coms."

Shooting a hesitant glance at Rhodey, the agent answered. "It means 'the President flew off with Stark again, keep an eye on the news and wait for contact'."

Rhodey and Tony shared an amused glance – both of them had flipped their face plates up – before bursting into laughter.

***

"Sir, stay inside," one security agent said to Rhodey. "The White House is under attack."

Immediately, both Tony and Rhodey rushed to the window.

"Those look like aliens to you?" Rhodey asked, glancing at Tony.

Tony shook his head. "More like robots, I'd say."

They shared a look and then turned around, making their way towards the door.

"This way, sir," another agent said, trying to lead them down one hallway. Tony raised an unimpressed eyebrow while Rhodey sighed.

"I'm not going to the panic room," he said.

Tony grinned at him. "Of course you're not. Now come on, we need to get the suits. Remind me again why we can't just call them to us?"

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "Because they'd smash through the walls and cause more damage than those robots will probably manage. Remote activation is for emergencies only."

"Sir, this qualifies as an emergency, and protocol dictates –"

Tony had to give the agent props for trying. And he'd probably feel some sympathy towards the guy for being assigned to a stubborn person like Rhodey if he wasn't too busy feeling amused and excited as he and Rhodey carried on ignoring the SS personnel.

***

"And I thought you were a PR nightmare," Pepper commented as she and Tony were watching a press conference one night.

"Oh, how you wound me, my dear sweet Pepper," Tony said, pressing his hand against his arc reactor. His grin might have ruined the pretence, though.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "I'm very glad I don't have to deal with the fallout of you and Rhodey's antics anymore. I pity the poor people who work in the presidential PR department."

Tony laughed.

***

"It's not every day you get to hang out with the President," Clint spoke up during a dull moment in the movie.

The others glanced at him in amusement.

"Well, perhaps not for you heathens," Tony grinned good-naturedly.

"Yes, Tony, you're much more awesome than the rest of us," Steve deadpanned.

"Good that you finally acknowledge it," Tony nodded seriously before bursting into laughter along with the others.

"Well," Rhodey said once it was relatively quiet again. "I need to escape the White House sometimes. You have no idea how stressful that job is."

"You're managing it just fine, though," Bruce said encouragingly.

***

"What's this about you being kidnapped?" Tony asked when Rhodey called him.

"No idea," Rhodey deadpanned. "I left a package for SHIELD at the coordinates I'm texting you now."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "SHIELD?"

"Yeah," Rhodey said dryly. "Apparently they were using some weird technology. Better that not end up in military hands."

"And I can hack into SHIELD easier," Tony grinned cheerfully.

"Precisely," Rhodey agreed.

"So, should I turn around or continue to your location?" Tony asked then.

"How do you even – Right, there's a tracker somewhere in the suit, isn't there. Anyway, I'm good, making my way to the White House now. I need to call myself in, meet you there."

Tony huffed out a breath as the call disconnected. "And figure out how to explain the huge gaping holes in the walls to foreign dignitaries, I'm sure. Perhaps I should program Rhodey's suit so it'd use doors and windows…"

***

"So, being a president isn't half bad," Rhodey commented as he was lazing around with Tony and Pepper in the Tower's living room.

"You've done great, Rhodey, we're all very proud of you," Pepper said.

"Of course we are, he already knows that," Tony rolled his eyes.

Rhodey smiled at them. "True, true. I couldn't have done it without the two of you, though, so thanks."

"We know," Tony said. "And we also know that you're very grateful."

There was silence for a while. Then -

"Ready to conquer the rest of the world?"


End file.
